


Podfic of People of the Knife

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Ancient tech, treaties with aliens, and a compulsion to tell the truth can sometimes be useful things.





	Podfic of People of the Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2008

Title: People of the Knife

Author: Rhea314

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: SGA

Pairing: McKay/Sheppard

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: not really

Summary: Ancient tech, treaties with aliens, and a compulsion to tell the truth can sometimes be useful things.

Text: N/A I wrote it long hand it's taking too long to type it out. 

Length: 00:32:54

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/People%20of%20the%20Knife.mp3)


End file.
